Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Japanese: ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ2Hepburn: Sonikku za Hejjihoggu Tsū?) is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team and Sega Technical Institute, and published bySega for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis console. It was released in Japan on November 21, 1992 and in North American and European markets on November 24 the same year. The game is the second main entry in the''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, and the first to feature Miles "Tails" Prower, a flying two-tailed fox. He and protagonist Sonic the Hedgehog must stop the series antagonist Dr. Ivo Robotnik from stealing the Chaos Emeraldsin order to power his space station, called the Death Egg. Development of the game began in November 1991, two months later than originally intended, because Sega of America felt that it was too soon for a sequel. Both American and Japanese Sonic Team staff contributed to development; art director Tim Skelly designed the appearance of the game's new 3D special stages, based on an earlier tech demo created by Yuji Naka. The staff increased the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in comparison to its predecessor. As with the original game, the soundtrack was composed by Masato Nakamura. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 was a critical and commercial success. It has sold over six million copies, making it the second-best-selling Genesis game behind the original Sonic the Hedgehog. It has since been released in several compilations and downloads for various platforms, which were also generally positively received. A remastered version was released oniOS and Android devices in December 2013, including new features such as Boss Rush and Time Attack modes, and the 'Hidden Palace Zone', which was scrapped from the original 1992 release. Two sequels, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, were released in 1994. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the 136th episode of The Completionist, alongside YouTuber SomecallmeJohnny. In the intro skit, Jirard is tweeted at by "TailsFarts86," who asks him to collaborate with SomecallmeJohnny. However, he initially thinks "Tails" is talking about ProtonJon or JonTron. When he realizes which Jo(h)n it is, he accepts the collab, causing Twitter to blow up. He gives Johnny a call, who immediately insists on doing an episode on Sonic 2. Johnny praises the addition of Tails as a sidekick, allowing the game to be played as a multiplayer experience. He also praises the improvements in graphics and sound from the original game, along with the diversity in music and levels. The branching paths mechanic is also brought up, and is lauded for it making each playthrough unique. Jirard also praises the subtle improvements in gameplay from the original, specifically citing the famous spin dash. The bonus stages and Super Sonic are also brought up as a Completion incentive early on, as Jirard gets all the Chaos Emeralds as early as possible. Despite liking multiplayer in theory, the splitscreen is criticized for hindering the game's performance. Despite loving Super Sonic, being unable to use this in the final bosses is not seen as a negative. In the Completionist section, the ability to play as Knuckle with the Sonic and Knuckles cartridge is briefly brought up. Though Jirard appreciates the option, he's underwhelmed by Super Knuckles. Tails as a playable character is also seen as underwhelming. Some time is also devoted to praising the iOS remake of the game. Trivia * Jirard brings up his playthrough of Sonic 3 & Knuckles on Game Grumps. * Lucahjin did a Why We Love Games episode on this game prior to it being reviewed on The Completionist. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Sega Genesis Category:IOS Category:Complete It!